Golden Age Ecstasy
{{Character|pagetitle = Ecstasy|image = Ecstasy - Mask On.jpg|Mask On Ecstasy - Mask Off.jpg|Mask Off |civilian_name = Mackenzie Hunter (Kenzie)|relatives = Estelle Hunter (Grandmother - Alive). Both parents are deceased.|affiliation = Rogue|marital_status = Single|age = 19|place_of_birth = WayHaven|species = Human|gender = Female|height = 180 cm (5’11”)|weight = 58 kg (130 lbs)|hair_color = Black|eye_color = Dark Brown, almost Black.  Red when quirk is activated|rank = D-2}} Personality Kenzie is twisted and sadistic. She enjoys the misery of others. She is overbearing, impulsive and intimidating. She mostly cares about herself and would sacrifice other lives to save her own. She can be known as a sassy, arrogant, stubborn and bitchy when it comes to talking with others that have gotten on her bad side or become her targets. She enjoys playing games and taking a gamble. Her cards involve putting not only others at risk but herself. She lives off the thrill. Backstory As a young girl Kenzie was an angel. She never threw a tantrum or made a fuss about anything. In her parents eyes she was the perfect child. As she grew up she started to get worse and worse but she kept it on the inside, not wanting her family to find out. One night her grandmother was babysitting and she walked in on Kenzie beheading all of her dolls. This would’ve been concerning to most people but the grandmother didn’t think anything of it. Unfortunately it started to get out of hand when Kenzie started experimenting on living things. Since her parents were always out on business trips and meetings they never noticed. Her grandmother had witnessed it all but she didn’t want to see Kenzie get sent away. Because of this she kept her secret and tried to help Kenzie stay calm and controlled. She provided Kenzie with an incinerator and a room in the basement covered in plastic wrap. In her early teen years Kenzie’s parents died a mysterious death. They still couldn’t find the real killer to this day. There were rumours saying that their ‘insane daughter’ was behind the crime. Unfortunately the police believe it and arrested her with murder in the first degree. She was set to Deadwater Asylum the next day. Deadwater Asylum is known for its vicious and brutal treatment of its prisoners. Since she was a young girl and she already had some mental problems she became worse. She took every form of torture they gave her and she pushed through it all. She became underweight and unhealthy due to the living conditions of the prison. She was released from the prison at the age of seventeen and went back to live with her grandmother. Resources 50k from her parents death She also inherited all their belongings. Equipment/Weaponry Tarot Cards. A bat and pocket knife. She has a couple makeshift weapons from experimenting with different appliances. She has an incinerator and a basement with plastic wrap. Specializations Hand to hand combat. Was a competitive kick boxer from a young age and still participates in the sport. She has also practice first-aid and is capable of taking care of large wounds. She is skilled when it comes to swords. Quirk Tarot Cards Has five Tarot Cards, all with different abilities. The user or the opponent will randomly pick a Tarot Card and it will decide the fate of whoever drew it. They must be shuffled before a card is drawn and the same card may be picked twice. They can only pick three cards a day. The cards are her quirk, meaning if they were in the hands of someone else they would not become the user. They are always the opponent. The only way the cards work on the opponent or user, is if the cards are in the users hand when being drawn or given to the opponent and accepted, a card cannot be forced on another being. Versatility The Fool: Rebirth. The fool is mainly represented as a chance of a new beginning or a reset. Kenzie nicknamed this card the ‘death card’. She does that because she likes to play tricks and lie about the cards true ability. If the user draws or touches the card nothing will happen. If the opponent draws or touches it they will pass out for four minutes. The Star: Recover. The Stars signify renewal and recovery on a spiritual and physical level. The result is the same if it’s drawn by the user or the opponent. They will be healed of all injuries caused in the last hour. The Magician: Confidence. The Magician spreads self-confidence and drive. If this card is drawn by the user they will receive armour that overs everywhere on their body accept their head. This armour can withstand 12kN and lasts for six minutes. If the armour is hit with stronger force it will protect her from that one hit and then shatter. If it is drawn by the opponent nothing happens. The Sun: Gain. The Sun is suggestive to personal gain, goals and joy. If the user draws this card they will gain a weapon. There is a fifty/fifty chance of getting either. One of them is a regular sword and the other is a scythe. Kenzie is more skilled with the sword than with the scythe, she is known to make many mistakes when using it. The user will have the weapon for ten minutes. If the opponent draws it they will gain a regular sword for four minutes. Scythe - Ecstasy.png|Scythe - Ecstasy Sword Ecstasy.png|Sword - Ecstasy Sword - Ecstasy Opponent.png|Sword - Ecstasy Opponent Tarot Sun.jpg|The Sun Tarot Stars.jpg|The Star Tarot Magician.jpg|The Magician Tarot Fool.jpg|The Fool __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues Category:Retired